


Birthday Boy

by cryptidknees (blueraeanddvd)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Beta, Peter Parker's Birthday, Smut, Underage Drinking, We Die Like Men, birthday fic, but its not a big deal, or really an element of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraeanddvd/pseuds/cryptidknees
Summary: It’s Peter Parker’s seventeenth birthday, and on top of time with his friends and family, he gets to spend a very special evening with him kinda-sorta boyfriend, Quentin Beck





	Birthday Boy

Peter breathed a heavy sigh as he stared himself down in the mirror. He tilted his head to the side, ran his hand up and down his cheeks, ruffled his hair, but he still looked the same as always. He was seventeen today, but he didn’t really feel like it, and he  _ definitely  _ didn’t look like it. He gave himself one last glance before he exited the bathroom.

For once, Peter’s birthday landed on a Saturday, so he was  _ actually _ able to make some plans. First on his list was brunch with May, then he was heading to Ned’s to hang with him and MJ. He had hoped to spend some time with Quentin, his kinda-sorta but not really-boyfriend, but he hadn’t heard anything from the older man.

After he got dressed, Peter checked his phone from any messages from Quentin, but none came. His phone buzzed in his hand, and Peter looked down to see a new text from Ned.

Meme Lord : _any word from you-know-who? debating pulling out the futon for tonight_

Sticky Boi: _ nah but i’ll let you know _

Meme Lord : _alright bud good luck_

Peter stuck his phone in his pocket and tried to forget about Quentin. It was his birthday for goodness sake, and he was gonna enjoy with or without him.

Peter left his bedroom to find May sitting on the couch, a beautifully wrapped box next to her. She lifted her eyes to meet Peter’s, a light smile on her face.

“Something came in the mail for you this morning,” she said, and patted the box next to her, “it says it’s from Tony.”

Peter’s eyes lit up and he raced over to the couch. It was such a Tony move to send him something, even after his death; he was always thinking about others.

“Should I open it now?” Peter asked her as his fingers started to pick at the tape. May chuckled.

“Yes, open it, I wanna see what it is!” She urged him on, and Peter ripped off the tape. Inside the box was a Millenium Falcon Lego Set with a note sitting on top. Peter pulled it out and read aloud.

“Happy birthday, Pete. I would’ve gotten you a car or something, but I know you’re not into the flashy stuff. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for it, but I hope you have a good time without me. I’m sure I’d be proud of the man you’re becoming. Love, Tony.” The room was quiet for a moment after as the words on the paper sunk in. Peter figured that he would cry, but instead, a smile formed on his face; Tony had always known him so well.

“That’s really nice, Peter.” May said cautiously, like she wasn’t sure if Peter was okay or not. The teen smiled at her.

“Yeah, it really is. I’m gonna put this in my bedroom and then we can head to brunch,” He said, and picked up the box. He set it down on his bed and shot a quick text to Ned about it, promising to bring it for them to do tonight. He glanced quickly at his texts with Quentin, then put his phone away to focus on his morning with May.

First the two went to brunch like they planned. They went to a little hole in the wall that they had discovered when they moved after the blip, just a few blocks down from their new apartment. It was run by a really sweet older man and his husband who always gave May and Peter free croissants when they came. Since it was his birthday, the owner gave Peter and May a piece of tiramisu for free, too, and sang him happy birthday. 

After that, May took him shopping at the mall, which surprised him because they usually didn’t have the kind of money for that stuff. When he questioned it, May replied with,

“I’ve been saving money since your last birthday. I wanted to make this really special for you,” She took Peter’s hands in hers and smiled fondly at him before they continued their trip. Peter couldn’t help but check his phone every ten minutes, but was always met with the same disappointment of an empty inbox. 

Peter walked down the street as the sun set behind him, heading towards the subway station with a duffel bag at his side. He had brought a lego set and some movies along with his other belongings, so the backpack couldn’t cut it this time. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he idly pulled it out, expecting a text from Ned, but instead found a message from Quentin. His face lit up, a grin creeping across his features.

Fishbowl: _I have a surprise for you, birthday boy. Can you come to my apartment at 10?_

Peter: _yes! see you then! :D_

Peter held his phone to his chest like he thought the message would disappear if he didn’t keep hold. He bounced from one leg to the other and squealed in excitement. He knew it was childish, but he couldn’t help it. He had been waiting almost a year for the day he could finally be with Quentin, and now that day had finally come. He made his way down the subway steps and sent Ned a text.

Sticky Boi: _ don’t get out the futon, i’m leaving around 10 _

Meme Lord: _ booty call? _

Sticky Boi : _something like that ;^)_

Meme Lord : _hurry up and get here, then, so we can spend at least a few hours with you_

Sticky Boi :_ i’ll be there soon, i promise. i was gonna take the subway, but i think ill take the spider express instead_

Peter sent the last text and shoved his phone in his duffel bag, making his way back up and out of the subway, dashing towards the nearest alley. Unknown to May, Tony had put a new nanotech suit in the box under the legos. Before he had left, he had slipped the nanotech bracelet onto his wrist, which came in handy now. He clicked a button and watched as the suit materialized up his arm and all over his body. When the helmet had fully covered him, a familiar voice spoke in his ear.

“Good evening Peter, this is EDITH speaking. I’d like to wish you a happy seventeenth birthday from me and Mister Stark.” She said in a cheerful tone.

“Thanks, ED, I appreciate it. Now let’s head to Ned’s.” Peter replied, and went on his way with the navigational held of EDITH.

Peter, Ned, and MJ were sat on the floor of Ned’s living room, lego pieces scattered around them and  _ Megamind _ playing on the TV.

“You know, if this movie had come out this year, people would be  _ all over _ it. Everyone on Tumblr would either wanna fuck Megamind or have Metro Man fuck him, and everyone anywhere else would be in awe of the pure comedic genius of the writing,” MJ ranted as she picked through a pile of blocks, looking for the next piece she needed. Ned and Peter just laughed at her.

“I’d like to disagree with you, but I don’t think I can; You’re totally right.” Peter laughed and checked the time on his phone. It was 9:30, and there were only about ten minutes left in the movie. If he took ‘the spider express,’ Peter was sure he could make it to Quentin’s on time.

MJ noticed Peter staring at his phone. “Don’t you have to leave soon to go meet your  _ boyfriend _ ?” She asked with fake distaste. At first, she hadn’t liked the idea of Peter dating a man so much older than him, but once she met him she was won over.

“I’ve got enough time to finish the movie, but then I’ll have to get going.”

“Are you excited about not being a virgin anymore?” Ned asked casually. Peter choked, coughing as Ned and MJ laughed in the background.

“What kind of question is that?” He asked in disbelief. His two friends stared him down, and a smirk spread across his face. “Of course I am, I’m a teenager.” He laughed, and the sound of MJ’s slap on his back resonated in the room. “Jeez, MJ, are you sure you’re not the one with super strength?” Peter grinned, and the trio continued their lego set.

Air wooshed past his face as Peter swung through the city, watching the cars go by underneath him. No matter what presents he got today, no gift would ever be better than this view, or the powers that led him to it every night. He beamed under the mask as a familiar apartment building came into view, and he swung himself onto Quentin’s fire escape. The bars and stairs were covered in fairy lights, and pots of new, beautiful red roses were all around. Peter pulled off his mask and opened the window, quickly sliding in. 

Peter looked around the room in awe. The couch was pushed back from its usual spot, an assortment of blankets and pillows practically making a nest on the floor in front of it. A canopy of sheets sat above it and the couch. A very low-rise coffee table Peter had never seen before was in front of it with wine and a bouquet of roses, and a white sheet was covering the wall where the TV usually was. Fairy lights were draped above it and around the canopy, and he could spot a projector sitting on the kitchen bar.

“Quentin?” Peter called out, not daring to move in fear of messing up the perfect little date spot his lover had made. He didn’t realize until he took off his mask, but Peter couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’ll be right out, hold on!” The older man called from the bedroom. Peter’s heart leapt at the sound of his voice, and the reality of the situation sunk in. Quentin had done all of this for him, for  _ Peter _ . He cared about him enough to put all this time and effort into all of this for his birthday, and Peter could safely say that it had won him over; he was head over heels for the man.

Peter heard footsteps coming from the bedroom, and Quentin emerged. He had on a nice button up shirt, a tie, and dress pants on. He had a rose in his hand, and he smiled nervously at Peter.

“Happy birthday, baby. Do you like it?” The man asked, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. All Peter could do was stare, mouth agape.

“Like it? Quentin, I love it! You did all this for me?” He asked. He couldn’t care less about messing up the blankets now, he just needed to get to Quentin and kiss his beautiful face.

Peter ran towards him, and Quentin picked him up and spun him around, showering him with kisses. He set him down and rested his forehead against the teen’s own.

“Of course I did this for you. You deserve the world.” He assured. He sounded so genuine, so genuinely in love with him and Peter felt the same way. He grabbed Quentin’s face, his fingers prickling against the man’s scruff, and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was slow but so sickeningly sweet. One of Quentin’s arms was wrapped around Peter’s waist, pulling him flush to his body and holding him tight, while his other hand made its way into Peter’s hair, combing through the locks delicately. It was so adoring and romantic, Peter would’ve been content staying like that forever.

Sadly, nothing lasts forever. A kitchen timer went off, and Quentin reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. He made his way to the kitchen as Peter followed behind.

“I hope you’re hungry, because I cooked dinner,” he said as he pulled two steaks from the oven, still sizzling, “although I’m not a baker, so I went and bought a cake. I hope you don’t mind.” He pulled a tray of sweet potatoes out of the oven, and Peter noticed a saucepan full of orzo on the stove.

“Of course it’s fine, I never expected all of this, so I’m definitely not going to be disappointed by it.” Peter assured and watched as Quentin plated the food. It looked fucking  _ good _ .

“Sweetheart, can you grab the coleslaw out of the fridge for me?” Quentin asked him and Peter happily obliged. This felt so…  _ domestic _ . Cooking dinner together, drinking wine and watching movies on the floor. It was everything Peter ever wanted with Quentin, everything he wants to come of their relationship, and he was getting it right now. It made him think that maybe they could make it together, the two of them against the world.

“You know, you should’ve told me the dress code for this evening. I would’ve worn something nicer.” Peter giggled. Quentin smiled at him.

“I just thought the look would add a nice touch. I want you to be comfortable tonight.” Quentin gave Peter a peck on the lips as he slipped past him with the two plates. “Mind grabbing the silverware, honey?” 

Peter turned and reached for the silverware drawer, and realized momentarily how comfortable he already was in this place. He had spent so much time here the past few months that it felt like a second home, like it was  _ their _ apartment and not just Quentin’s. He smiled fondly to himself and continued into the living room behind Quentin.

The man took the silverware as Peter sat down next to him, and poured them both a glass of wine.

“So what are we thinking for the movie? The birthday boy gets to pick.” Quentin handed Peter the remote, who flipped through rows of movies on Netflix. He landed on a familiar title, and turned to Quentin with a smirk.

“Have you seen this?”

“Nope, is it good?” Quentin asked him, and Peter feigned shock.

“Good? Is it good? Are you the king od dumb questions today?” He asked, earning a laugh from his partner. “This is one of my  _ favorite  _ movies! That’s it, we’re watching it,” Peter declares, and presses play. Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy starts to play against the makeshift movie screen as the pair ate.

The movie faded out as Quentin topped of his wine. He grinned at Peter, eyes half lidded. “That wasn’t what I expected it to be, but it was really good.”

“Now you know not to question me. I have good taste. I mean, I’m dating you, aren’t it?”

“I don’t know if I’d count  _ that _ as good taste.” Quentin joked. Peter gave him a confused look.

“What the heck do you mean? Look around you at all the awesome shit you did for me today! Not good taste my  _ ass _ !” Peter said indignantly, but his facade broke and he started laughing. As Quentin found was always the case with Peter, his smile was contagious and soon he was laughing too. He reached over and pulled Peter into a smiling kiss.

“Okay, okay, before I get carried away. Do you want cake, present, or surprise first?”

“You did all this and you got me a present? Isn’t this my present?” Peter asked, flabbergasted. Quentin shook his head.

“Of course I got you a gift. I’ll grab that and the cake and be right back.” He gave Peter a quick peck on the lips and crawled over him, heading back towards the bedroom. Peter watched him go.

Peter knew as soon as he landed on that fire escape that he was absolutely smitten with the man. Everything Quentin did for Peter, he put so much care and effort into. Peter couldn’t think of another man who would ever do this for him, who would ever love him enough to put this together and kiss him so sweetly and know him so well. Quentin was a dream come true, his knight in shining armor coming to rescue him from his old tower. Peter was almost certain that this man was the love of his life.

Quentin emerged from the bedroom once again, grabbed the cake out of the fridge, and came to sit down with Peter. He pushed their plates aside to make room for the box, and Peter noticed the label on it:  _ Carlo’s Bakery _ .

“Quentin is that a fucking  _ Buddy Cakeboss cake _ ?” Peter all but screamed, catching Quentin off guard. He barked out a laugh.

“A  _ what _ ?”

“Cake Boss. Buddy from Cake Boss who runs Carlo’s Bakery on Cake Boss. The show Cake Boss starring Buddy from Cake Boss.” Peter kept rambling, and Quentin couldn’t stop laughing at him.

“Peter, good God are you having a  _ stroke _ ? Yes, it’s the Cake Boss place!”

“Oh my god, I would die for you, I love you so much. I love  _ Cake Boss _ so much, but I love you more than Cake Boss.” Peter grinned, and reached up and kissed Quentin. He could feel him smiling against his lips, his fingers tracing circles on his hands.

“Everything I did tonight, and Cake Boss is what got you to say you love me?” 

“Cake Boss is called the boss for a reason, babe.”

“Well, I hope you’re not saying it as a joke, because I love you too.” Quentin smiled nervously at Peter, who, for once in his life, wasn’t nervous at all. He knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was Quentin.

“I’m not joking. I love you, Quentin, and I love everything you do for me and how you kiss me and look at me and always surprise me. I want you more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my entire life.” Quentin stared into Peter’s eyes, silent, and he worried that maybe that hadn’t been the right thing to say. He knew that it was crazy to think his first real boyfriend was the love of his life, knew that all that Romeo and Juliet love at first sight stuff was bullshit, but he couldn’t deny the way his heart leapt at the sound of the man’s voice, or how every time he thought of him he could feel butterflies in his stomach. He really loved Quentin, no matter how crazy it seemed.

“You’re amazing,” Quentin finally breathed out, and engulfed Peter in another passionate kiss. A hand rested on the small of his back, leading him down until he was laying flat on his back. He looked up at Quentin with nothing but tenderness in his eyes.

“Is this okay?” Quentin asked him. A hand trailed down his chest lightly sending sparks of arousal up his spine.

“God, yes. Please, I need you, Quentin.” Peter begged, and that was all Quentin needed to hear before his hands were grappling with his belt. Peter pulled his t-shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down and discarding them to the side. Quentin did the same with his clothes. Before continuing, he reached behind Peter and under a pillow, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. Peter gave him a sly look and he shrugged.

“Gotta be prepared, babe,” He joked and set the materials to the side. His large hands drifted up Peter’s thighs and over the obvious tent in his boxers, pulling down the waistband. He pulled the garment off the boy and tossed them somewhere to the side.

“You’re so pretty, Pete.” Quentin commented before licking a stripe up Peter’s dick. The boy called out at the unexpected sensation, his hips tried to buck up but were held down by Quentin’s strong grip. The man looked up at Peter, eyes half lidded with a sultry look in his eyes, and Peter decided that this was the day he was going to die. That look on his face was going to kill him.

He unclenched his hands from the blankets underneath him and ran them across his face. “Ohhhh, god, you’re going to kill me,” Peter said, and Quentin just laughed. He placed a light kiss on the head of Peter’s cock, then swallowed him whole. His cheeks suctioned around Peter’s dick as he set an unforgiving pace, bobbing his head up and down his dick.

“Oh god, Quentin,  _ fuck _ ,” Peter half cried-half moaned, one hand tangling in Quentin’s hair, the other twisting into the blankets underneath him. It was so good, much better than he’d ever imagined it. Every bob and twist of the man’s head send another wave of pleasure through his body, and he knew he wouldn’t last if he kept this up. “Quentin, I’m gonna cum,” Peter said between moans, and Quentin was off of him in a heartbeat. Peter whined at the loss of contact.

“Don’t want this to end too soon, do we honey?” Quentin paused like he was waiting for an answer, so Peter shook his head no. “This is a birthday celebration, so I want to make it really good for you, Peter.” 

Peter draped an arm over his eyes as he caught his breath, just listening to the sound of Quentin messing with the lube bottle. A moment later, he felt one of Quentin’s hands holding up his thigh.

“This might be cold, so be prepared.” He warned, and a slick finger rubbed up against Peter’s entrance. Peter let out a small hiss at the sensation. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried this himself before, it was just… different. When another person was the one with a finger in you, it felt like a completely different thing.

“Just relax. I promise I’ll go slow.” Quentin assured, and slowly pushed his finger inside. He felt the boy clench around him, felt the warmth around his finger. He let out a little  _ shh _ to calm him, and almost instantly he relaxed.

He thrusted in and out slowly, just trying to get him used to the sensation of it. He didn’t want it to hurt, or to scare him away from the idea.

“You can add more now,” Peter said, pushing himself down on the digit slightly, “I can handle it.”

Quentin inserted another finger, going faster this time. Peter tensed for only a moment as it entered, then relaxed around the fingers inside. Another finger followed soon after, and with another curl of his fingers Peter cried out.

“Found it,” Quentin smiled at the boy, “that feel good, baby?” he asked Peter, who shook his head yes.

“So fuckin’ good,” he mumbled, “please do it again.”

“Anything for the birthday boy,” Quentin pressed a kiss to the inside of Peter’s thigh and curled his fingers right against it. Peter whined and his back arched. He felt like he could cum any minute, like Quentin knew exactly what buttons to push to drive him crazy.

A few more finger thrusts and Quentin pulled the digits out, wiping them on the edge of the blankets. 

“I think you’re ready. Are you okay?” Quentin questioned. He leaned over the boy and kissed him on the forehead.

“I’ve never been better,” Peter grinned up at him, trying to summon any of his usual cocky self. Quentin’s smile grew to match the teen’s and he kissed him deeply.

He leaned back and readied himself, pulling on a condom and then pouring a generous amount of lube on his dick and on Peter’s entrance. He lined himself up with the boy’s hole, and Peter sat up to watch as Quentin pushed the head of his cock into him.

Peter groaned and fell back on his back almost immediately, earning a chuckle from his partner, who sat unmoving.

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

“No, you can move, I’m okay,” Peter assured, and Quentin did just that. He pushed in until he was fully seated inside him, and leaned down to place kisses on Peter’s neck.

“My good boy. Are you still okay?” He asked. That was his Quentin, Peter thought, so doting and caring, always worried about his well being. Peter smiled.

“I’m good, Quentin, please fuck me already.” He said, and Quentin looked floored.

“Well I certainly can’t deny a request like that,” he said, and started thrusting. It was a slow pace, and it felt like absolute torture to Peter. It felt so fucking  _ good _ , but it wasn’t enough to satisfy him, wasn’t enough to push him over the edge.

“I love you,” Quentin declared, and punctuated it with a thrust and a light kiss as Peter’s hands roamed his back, “and I love the way you sound,” another thrust and a moan from Peter, “and the way you look at me,” another thrust, “and the way your face scrunches up when you smile,” another thrust with a bit of a giggle this time, “and I love the way you love me.” He continued his slow rhythm, relishing in the way Peter unraveled underneath him.

“Quentin,” Peter moaned

“And I love the way you say my name,” Quentin’s hand wrapped around the teen’s dick, stroking him fast. “God, baby, I’m already so close. Look what you do to me,”

Peter just moaned louder, and Quentin pulled him into a kiss. It was sloppy and mostly teeth, but anything with Quentin was good for him.

The man’s thrusts sped up and in a moment he was cumming and taking Peter over the edge with him.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, sweetheart. You’ve got cake, a present, and another thing still coming.” Quentin patted Peter’s bare thigh before pulling on his underwear and making his way to the kitchen. Peter could hear the sink running, and the man soon returned with a warm, wet washcloth. He ran it over Peter’s stomach and ass, who sat complacent and unmoving while he did so.

“Fiine, please hand me my underwear,” Peter pointed towards the wall, “You threw them.” Quentin chuckled and retrieved the garment.

“Sorry, I was eager.” He handed them over to the teen and placed a kiss on his forehead. Once they were both situated in far fewer clothes than they began with, Quentin handed Peter his present. It was wrapped in Spider-Man themed wrapping paper with a red bow. Peter couldn’t help but grin at it.

“Doofus,” he said before unwrapping his gift. As he pulled off the paper, he uncovered a Star Wars Saga Complete Box Set. “Oh my God, thank you so much! This is, like, a lot of money.” Peter said in disbelief, looking up at his partner who just grinned at him.

“Peter, don’t worry about the cost of it; it’s your birthday. Besides, I have a lot of money from selling BARF, remember?”

“Yeah, thank you. I really like it.” 

“I thought you would. Now, cake time,” Quentin said, opening the box to reveal a cake with the Spider-Man symbol on it. Quentin looked around, then shrugged and picked up a dirty steak knife. “I just had my dick in you, so I hope you don’t think this is gross,” He joked before licking down the knife and using it to cut a slice of the cake. Peter laughed and pretended to vomit.

The two sat and ate cake and joked together. It seemed odd to Peter how comfortable he was after just having sex, but it didn’t feel like as big of a deal as he thought it was. And, anyway, he didn’t think it was possible for him to be uncomfortable around Quentin now.

After they had finished their cake, Quentin grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him up before pushing the coffee table to the side of the room.

“What are you doing?” Peter questioned, watching the man work. Quentin just grinned devilishly up at him before heading towards his office. A moment later, he emerged with a record player and a single record, which he sat on the bar in the kitchen. He set the record down and moved the needle, and a song Peter knew but couldn’t place began to play.

“Peter Parker, may I have this dance? Quentin folded one arm behind his back, offering his hand to Peter with a wink. The teen took it with a giggle, and was swiftly pulled against the man. Both of them were grinning ear to ear, and Peter was so happy he thought he could cry.

_ If I go a million miles away, I’d write a letter each and every day, _ the record played as Quentin spun him, and Peter was vaguely aware of the man singing along.

“Cause honey, nothing, nothing can ever change this love I have for you,” Quentin serenaded him, his face so close to Peter’s that he could feel his breath against his skin. Peter listened to the words as they danced. Quentin had picked this song especially for him, for  _ them _ . This was their song.

_ Make me weep, and you can make me cry. See me coming, and you pass me by, _

This time, Peter sang along too, “but honey, nothing, nothing can ever change this love I have for you,” he giggled and kissed Quentin lightly.

“Oh, you're the apple of my eye, you're cherrie pie, and oh, you're, you're cake and ice cream,” Quentin sang. The arm around Peter’s waist lifted him and spun him fast as the both of them laughed. This was pure bliss, Peter decided, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life like this with Quentin, dancing in the living room in their underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Peter Parker’s birthday, but it’s a few hours late because it turned out way longer than I anticipated. I thought it would be about 2,000, but it ended at a whopping 5,000 words, which is ridiculous, honestly. Just proof that spiderio owns my entire ass. If anyone’s interested, the song at the end is Nothing Can Change This Love by Sam Cooke.


End file.
